Draco Malfoy's Mistress
by superscar
Summary: This story idea has been messing with me for a few days...and training for a job as been even more upsetting...so I decided to entertain myself by writing the story. It is about...Draco Malfoy's Mistress. DHr
1. Challenge

A/N:  This first chapter I have listed is the beginning of my story and a challenge to others.  I take this story one way, but I would be very interested to see what other people did with it, so I invite you to take the first part of this story and take it wherever the muse desires.  The second chapter is where it went for me.  I hope you enjoy it.

A murmur spread amongst the guests as she entered the room.

She owned respect born of fear as the most powerful witch alive.  If not in her own right, then certainly by association.

The best friend of Harry Potter.

The foremost protégé of Severus Snape.

But the ultimate scandal attached to the name of Hermione Granger brought with it, also, her greatest power.

She was Draco Malfoy's mistress. 


	2. The Story

Draco Malfoy's Mistress

By Scarlet

A/N:  This is a stand alone in answer to my own challenge.  I don't really take responsibility for this because I wrote it during the training session for the worst job on planet earth.  Oh, and it has come time to pimp my website.  Gumboot Mafia:  Fanfic and Original Writings.   Check it out.

A murmur spread amongst the guests as she entered the room.

She owned respect born of fear as the most powerful witch alive.  If not in her own right, then certainly by association.

The best friend of Harry Potter.

The foremost protégé of Severus Snape.

But the ultimate scandal attached to the name of Hermione Granger brought with it, also, her greatest power.

She was Draco Malfoy's mistress.

Usually, she was not present at the same social gatherings as many of her formerly Slytherin schoolmates.

But today was different.

It was Lucius Malfoy's funeral.

The most scandalous part of the Malfoy/Granger relationship was its utter lack of subtlety.

It wasn't unheard of for Draco to ignore his wife entirely in favor of Hermione.

"What's she doing here?" Pansy hissed to Goyle in the corner.

"Bewitching the world as always, Pans," Blaise Zambini smirked, interrupting his friend's wife.

"It's indecent!  She knew I would be here!" Pansy frowned, "Draco will be _so _embarrassed."

Goyle and Zambini exchanged glances.

"Draco hates you, psycho.  Drop the delusion," Zambini rolled his eyes.

"We've been married for ten years!  Just because he has his little fling with the mudblood-"

Zambini laughed.  "They've been together since seventh year.  No one knows why he married you…though Goyle put money on Imperius," he gestured to the big man to her side, who looked away quickly.

Pansy fumed.  "We're happy, we're expecting a child!"

Blaise just shook his head.

"Zambini, thanks for coming," the subject of their conversation approached from behind them, taking his friend's hand in greeting.

It was an odd circumstance, as the Malfoy men had been estranged fro years.  So rather than draw attention to the situation at hand, Blaise turned his head toward the alluring new comer.  

"Where've you been hiding her, Malfoy?" his gaze flickered to Hermione.

"Away from you," Draco smirked.

"Oh, she's always hated me, you know that."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Nope," Zambini grinned cheekily.

"Would you mind leaving off discussion of your mudblood whore until I'm not around?" Pansy snapped.

Draco's jaw clenched tightly and he turned to her very slowly.

"My father's not alive anymore, Pansy.  I suggest you think about that."

"I'll take everything if you divorce me, Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "Who said anything about divorce?"

Pansy sniffed, "Can I take this to mean you'll pay attention to our child now?"

Draco's lips twitched, "We haven't shagged since I was sixteen and even the memory gives me nightmares.  Take care of your own child.  Gentlemen," he turned to Zambini and Goyle, "If you'll excuse me."

Stepping up behind Hermione, Draco lowered his lips to the nape of her neck.

She sighed and turned into him, their lips meeting briefly as she embraced him.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I don't want to wait," he murmured into her ear.

"Another day won't kill us."

"Speak for yourself, Granger."

Hermione smirked, "I love when you call me that."

"You'll always be Granger to me," he smiled.

Hermione's eyes moved to the woman glaring at them.  "How will you tell her?"

"The woman who has made my life a living hell?" he smirked, "There doesn't seem to be a way poetic enough…" he frowned, "Actually…"

Draco walked toward the stage, dragging Hermione with him.

"…No!  Draco!" she hissed.

"You could have easily stopped all of this if you'd used her to experiment your potions like I suggested years ago."

Lips twitching, Hermione slapped him, "I DID make them with her in mind…"

Draco winked at her, but turned to their audience.  "Thank you all for coming to support my family,' his voice carried over the din of the crowd and everyone turned to stare at him.

Interlacing his fingers with Hermione, he ignored the immediate shake of her head and continued.

"Many of you were present for my wedding to Ms. Parkinson," he announced, lifting Hermione's hand to his lips for a kiss as the mentioned the other woman. 

"I must apologize to all of you who attended, for that marriage was illegal."

Murmurs followed this announcement.

"WHAT?" Pansy screeched, rapidly waddling toward the stage, as only a heavily pregnant woman can.

"At the time, my father and Ms. Parkinson coerced me into those nuptials, I was already married to Hermione Granger."

"How dare you!" Pansy screamed over the din of the crowd, "This will never fly, Malfoy!" she glared at him, trying to climb onto the stage. "We have a child!  We have-"

Draco muttered a silencing spell.

"My apologies for using this occasion for the announcement," Draco used the silence to his advantage, "But I couldn't want a second longer to introduce you to my beautiful wife."

Hermione smiled and the Director of Ministry, one Mr. Weasley, stepped forward.

"I assume you have documentation?" he asked.

Hermione whispered a spell and their marriage certificate became visible in one hand and her wedding ring appeared on the other.  Carefully, she handed the valuable paper to the man in front of her.

Weasley glaned through quickly, noting the date.  "Dumbledore oversaw the proceedings?"

"The week before he and Voldemort destroyed each other," Draco confirmed.

"What reason should you not be accountable for fraud or bigamy, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Lucius threatened the life of our child if Draco didn't go through with it," Hermione said quickly.

"But you don't have a…" the new director trailed off as Hermione's eyes closed and Draco winced.

"It was proof of Lucius' power over us," Hermione looked up, her eyes shining and she gripped Draco's hand tightly, "After the wedding."

"Why didn't you come forward sooner?"

"Probably because Malfoy had your job?" Zambini suggested wryly, earning a glare from Pansy.

"Right," Weasly blushed, swallowing nervously, "Well, Mr. Malfoy…I guess you may kiss your bride."

Draco grinned and spun Hermione around, dipping her in his arms as their lips met for the first time as an openly married couple.

The originally somber crowd cheered wildly, as most had often wondered why Draco married Pansy in the first place.

"You couldn't choose a more romantic setting than a funeral," Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled away from her husband.

"It just wasn't the party I envisioned, I figured we could liven things up."

"Too bad we have to leave so soon," Hermione winked at him.

"I don't know," Draco shrugged, "You might have to convince me to leave."

"Well," Hermione smiled, "I have a new potion I wanted to try out…"

"What's the main ingredient?" he asked suspiciously.

"Chocolate," she smiled.

"Aphrodisiac…right.  Well, I'm convinced, let's go," he picked her up playfully, heading for the door.

Everyone in the room cheered, save Pansy, who screamed until she almost collapsed.

Thank Merlin for silencing spells.

THE END


End file.
